Bounce
by emotionalrescue
Summary: Bella goes to a school of the arts with Alice, she is a music/dance major. Edward becomes fascinated by her after watching her perform for the school's end of the year dance performance. Will she trust him with her heart?
1. Bounce

**A/N I am still writing Agent Bella Swan, i will be posting an update this week, i had this idea in my head and had to write it down to unblock the writing for my other fic. It will greatly help if you watch the dance sequence on YouTube from the movies Step Up 1 and 2, the final dance scene, it will give you a visual of what the dance looks like, minus it being in the rain and outside of course. The first part of the dance is from the first movie, and the second part is from the end of Step 2. The story will not be based on those movies except for this first chapter. I have a different idea of how this will go down the line, and it won't be in line with Step Up. Thanks for reading, and please review, reviews keep me writing. **

Bounce

EPOV

Tonight I am meeting my family for my sister's end of the year performance at NYC school of the arts. She is a ballet dancer, and every year they have this big end of the year blow out performance, Alice landed a lead roll in this year's show. I finished up my last semester of medical school a few days ago, and have a summer off before starting my residency as a ER doctor.

I am looking forward to this summer off. My family has front row seats to the show. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper is sitting next to me, then Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and my mom and dad on the end.

Alice's performance was pretty cool. She has always been graceful, and the dance was well choreographed. I thought it was the end of the show but there is one more act left.

"Ladies and gentleman, our last performance tonight, is a bit off the beaten path for this school, but this form of dance has gotten more and more attention as of late, with popular tv shows, showcasing this very talent.. Mostly made up of Junior and Senior classman, who are classically trained as well, please welcome some of NYC's finest for a performance that will show just how far the worlds of dance can collide."

This is new. Alice found her way back to us, I moved down so she could sit between Jasper and I. The dance started off, with a classical edge. A guy and a beautiful girl with brown hair did a graceful dance with an edge. "Holy Shit that's Tyler Gage." Alice whispered.

"Who is Tyler Gage?" I asked quietly.

"He's kind of a legend around here, he dances professionally, and choreographs for Hollywood stars now, they kept this on the down low, I didn't know he would be making an appearance."

"Who is the girl he is dancing with?" I asked, curious.

"That is Bella Swan, she is a music major, but she minors in dance, she is not a fan of the classical stuff, but she is pretty good, I would call her a triple threat, because she can sing and play instruments as well. Nice girl, but keeps to herself a lot." She explained.

I watched her with a fascination and awe…she was…beautiful. Something about her just made me not want to look away.

The lights shut down completely at the end of their dance, and the music switched to a remixed version of the song "Bounce" by Timbaland. Suddenly there were 10 blue lights flashing on the stage, which I can only assume to be flashlights of some kind, the stage lit up just enough so we could see the movements of 5 guys on the stage, doing a very non-classical type of dance. It was basically street dancing, something you'd see Justin Timberlake do in one of his videos. Some gasps could be heard in the audience as this is not normal song or dance for this type of school.

I heard Emmett wolf whistle as the song changed, along with a few others in the audience. The 5 guys each took their turn doing their style of dance, and then some moves together as a group before 5 ladies joined them on the stage with different outfits.

My eyes immediately found Bella Swan. She had her brown hair down flowing wildly, wearing cargo pants now that hung low on her hips, and a tight red top that cut off just under her breasts, leaving her amazingly tanned and toned abdomen bare, she had the most perfect tits, I have ever seen. Perfect round and a nice size too, I was starting to feel the strain in my pants just looking at her, and her bouncing around like that wasn't helping. Fuck!

The guys and girls did a dance together for a bit, until the guys made their way to the sides to watch the girls take their turns, just like a street dance off. The girls all had their turn showing off their sexy moves, but the last girl to go was Bella and she moved in a way the others couldn't compare to. As she finished her solo dance, the song remixed again, and the guy that lead the guys dancing started dancing with Bella in a sexy but powerful exchange as the song came to a close. There seemed to be chemistry between her and that guy, and I suddenly felt extremely…jealous. What the hell?

"Who is that guy?" I asked my sister.

"His name is Chace. He actually started out doing Ballet here, but joined this dance crew side project." She said waving her hands motioning to the stage.

"Are they a couple?" I asked.

"No. She doesn't date. He wants her bad, has been trying to get with her all year, but she keeps him at bay for some reason. I don't know why she keeps holding back on it. She must just not be interested." Alice shrugged.

"They seem like they have…chemistry." I whispered.

"Well, if you were dancing all sexy like that for hours on end everyday, the sexual tension would obviously go off the charts." She laughed.

I was quiet for the rest of the show; it finished up moments later, to a roaring applause. I guess the skeptics in the audience were won over, it was pretty fucking amazing. All I could think about was how I am going to meet that girl. I have to at least try to talk to her.

"Alice, do you think you could, um, introduce me to Bella?" I asked.

"Why? Do you like her?"

"I'm…intrigued. I'd like to meet her yes."

"Ok, after the show, there is an after party at Tenjune, everyone who performed tonight will be there. You can tag along if you want, I know it's not your scene, but Emmett and Rose are coming too, and maybe mom and dad for a bit."

"Sounds….great." I smiled.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett standing up and wolf whistling and pumping his fists in the air and clapping for the close of that last performance. The lights turned on and everyone started to stand and stretch to leave the building.

"That was pretty fucking sweet." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, watch the language." Esme scolded.

"Sorry, but that was awesome, way better than last years show, no offense Alice, but all that wussy ballet crap is boring, this…now that was a show." He said gesturing toward the stage.

"No offense taken, to each their own." Alice said.

"It was quite…entertaining." Carlisle agreed.

"Did you see that girl in the red…she was HOT! Perfect round..ow" Emmett screamed after Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut it Emmett." She growled.

"What, I am a man. Besides Rosie, she's got nothing on you baby." He said turning on the charm while she rolled her eyes, but then smacked his arm playfully.

"Mom, Dad, we are going to an after party at Tenjune after this, you guys want to come with us for a bit, you can meet some of my friends from school."

"Sure honey, we can come for a bit, we're cool like dat." Carlisle said making me snicker.

"Yeah we're down." Esme said playing along.

"You guys are dorks." Alice said shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, let's get out of here." I said.

"Aight." Carlisle said in his best street slang impersonation, which just made everyone crack up harder. My dad was always so proper; it just seemed funny to hear him talk like that.

We got to the club and the music was already thumping loudly, with a packed dance floor, we took a seat on one of the long couch like benches along the side wall with a great view of the dance floor.

My eyes immediately noticed Bella on the dance floor with some of the guys and girls she performed with, dancing carefree to a Justin Timberlake song, showing up most of the people on the floor with their fluid movements.

"You kids today and your dance moves." Carlisle sighed. "It's interesting, but I find myself unable to look away, it's almost…graceful." He shouted to me over the music.

"Yeah. Graceful." I agreed, not taking my eyes off of her.

The song changed and the dj started talking to get the crowd riled up while the Madonna's 4 minutes to Save the World switched on.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have Tyler Gage in the house, with NYC's finest dance crew…give it up and get your ass out on that dance floor." He yelled.

The crowd visibly pulsed as the music was turned up and they all started dancing in different free style movements on the floor, as I looked on shamelessly. That Chace guy was dancing right up on her, and they were moving in sync with each other, and I felt that jealous feeling well up in me again. I would give anything to be able to dance with her like that.

Just as I thought that, her eyes locked onto mine, and held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity, never faltering in her movements. Alice noticed her looking our way and waved her over. She stopped dancing, nudged her dance partner in the arm and said something in his ear, then started making her way through the crowd; effectively making my heart beat speed up and beat rapidly in my chest.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped as she made her way to our little area of seating.

"Hey Alice, you going to dance tonight or what?" She yelled over the music.

"Eventually, this is my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, my mom, my dad and my brother Edward, everyone this is Bella Swan." She introduced us all quickly.

"Hi everyone. Nice to meet all of you." She responded politely.

"We really enjoyed your performance tonight, it was quite fascinating." My Father told her, and fuck me I caught him checking out her body. He turned to me and winked non chalantly.

I swear she blushed, a gentle shade of pink fanned her cheeks, making her look absolutely fucking adorable.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett yelled. "That shit kicked ass." He boomed as he stood and draped an arm around her playfully. While also trying to slyly take a look at her cleavage. "Maybe you can teach me a few things." He joked., I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, thanks." She grinned. "I love dancing, but my passion is music. I play the guitar, and drums, that is what I am majoring in. I have a band that plays local stuff around the school, if you ever want to come check out a show." She told everyone.

"Hells yeah Bella, ella ella ella…." Emmett said mimicking that Umbrella song.

"I've known you 5 minutes and already using that one? Damn Rihanna and that Umbrella song." She huffed jokingly.

Just as she said that, that song came on loudly at the club.

"Fantastic." She muttered. "Alright, everybody up, let's dance, its Emmett's punishment for teasing me already." She said pulling on Alice, then Jasper, she reached for Esme, but she politely said she would just watch, as did my father, she then made her way to me, and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the dance floor, effectively send a jolt of warm energy through my body..hot damn! Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were in tow.

"So…Edward." She leaned in closer as we made it to the dance floor. "What is it that you do?" she asked while swaying around me in the sexiest way.

"Um, I just finished med school, I start my residency in September." I replied.

"Oh. Doctor huh?" I nodded. "Well, Doctor, do you mind if I touch you?" she asked.

"What?" I said my mouth dropping open in shock. Holy FUCK!

"While we're dancing, I don't know how to dance with someone, without…touching." She explained.

"Oh. Yeah, touch away." I said lamely.

She placed a hand on my chest, and did a few moves back and forth, before she gently draped her hand over my shoulder, still swaying her hips near mine in a gentle circular motion. I did my best to keep in tune with her movement, and I have to say, we swayed nicely together.

She then twirled underneath her own armed draped on my shoulder, and faced away from me, while her beautiful back side pushed up against me. Continuing her movements. She grabbed both my hands that were hanging languidly at my sides, and placed them on her hips, and started swaying along with the beat. Oh Shit. She is definitely going to know the affect she has one me now. Shit shit shit. Fuck.

"This ok." She leaned back and whispered. That little vixen.

"What do you think?" I said pushing into her a little, so she could feel exactly what I was talking about.

She threw her head back towards my shoulder and I swear she fucking moaned. Before I knew it, she turned, and was facing me again, continuing to dance as she threw both hands around my neck, while I placed both hands on her side, feeling the soft exposed skin, as she was still wearing the top from earlier, only she changed from the pants into a short black skirt, and knee high boots.

"That guy is staring daggers at me. I don't think he likes me dancing with his girlfriend." I whispered in her ear.

She moved gracefully around me, dancing around my back and back around my front, casually taking a glance in the direction of that Chace guy who was watching us intently.

"Oh, him. Not. My. Boyfriend." She said pulling her self close to me again.

"He looks pretty pissed." I said.

"Let him be. He doesn't take the hint. I like him, he's a great dancer, and we have good dancer chemistry I guess, but I don't have anything in common with him, we wouldn't be a good match. Dancing is the only thing we share as far as interests go. That's not enough for me."

"Well. What would he need to be interested in, to get your attention?" I asked seriously.

"First off, he would need to have a fucking brain. I like to read, a lot. He has to like music, and not all this pop music bull shit, a wide genre of music. No offense to your brother Emmett, but I don't like the beef cakey look on guys, it just turns me right off. I don't like guys that are all into sports and getting wasted every weekend. He also has to have kind eyes. I have always been able to tell a lot about a person, just by looking in their eyes." She explained.

"What can you tell by my eyes?" I asked seriously.

She looked into my eyes, with a passion, and I really felt like she was looking straight into my soul.

"Your eyes, are a shocking emerald green, and by looking at them, I can tell you are gentle, caring, smart, but with a hidden passionate side, that you rarely show. I can tell you are quiet, and reserved, but loyal. You love your family, but feel slightly out of place sometimes, and you have a temper, but it takes a lot for it to show, remind me never to piss you off." She finished with a wink.

"Wow. That was pretty much right on the money. How do you do that?"

"It's a gift I was born with. It started when I was young I guess, I always had the ability to get an easy read on someone just looking at them. I can tell when someone is a bad seed, because they put off a certain jeeb as I like to call it. I didn't get a jeeb from you or any of your family members. I could tell you guys are for real, and truly love each other and care about people. Let me guess, your dad is a doctor too?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you…" I trailed off.

"I could see the same thing in his eyes that I see in yours. He's a caretaker, he really does it for caring for people, not for the big paycheck like most doctors these days. It's comforting; you don't see it much anymore." She said.

"Bella…you are probably the most amazing creature I have ever met." I said.

"Thanks." She said looking away and blushing slightly as the song finished and she pulled away. "Thanks for the dance, Edward." She said as she started to move away, my heart leapt into my throat and I briefly started to panic that I would never see her again, and I couldn't have that. She was too amazing to let walk away.

"Wait." I said grabbing her hand. "Can I maybe see you again sometime?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, um. I don't really date, but you seem different, so I guess it would be cool to hang out. If you want, I have a show coming up. Thursday night. Bring your family if you want. I will reserve some seats for you. We mostly do covers but I have a couple of original songs that we perform. The show starts at 9:30 we play for about an hour and a half. If you want to come, afterwards we can talk or get a drink or whatever." She finished.

"That sounds…perfect, that is my birthday actually. I will talk to my family, I am sure Emmett will want to check it out; he seems to really like you. So do I." I finished lamely, but managed to get her to blush a deeper shade of pink.

"I like you too, and that goofy Emmett. I'll see you Thursday then?" she asked.

"I'll be there." I said letting go of her hand. She is my fucking dream girl. Having her walk away from me was almost painful.

"Maybe if you are lucky I will sing Happy Birthday to you." She winked and turned to leave.

I watched as she made it back over to her group of friends, getting a glare from that boy that she shook off and ignored while she started dancing with her friends.

I walked back to where my family was sitting; all of their eyes were on me wearing matching grins.

"Don't even fucking start." I dead panned.

Nobody said a word. I picked up my beer, sat down with a huff, and watched as people danced the night away, wishing it was Thursday.


	2. Showtime

a/n: the outfit Bella wears for her concert is one of the outfits Nelly Furtado wears in her Promiscuous video if you are interested...i couldn't find any pictures of her in that outfit from the video....so anyway...on with the story :) Also, can someone explain to me how to post links on my profile that are active that you can click on?? I am a moron apparently :(

The rest of the week seemed to drag on forever. I spoke on the phone a few times with Bella, apparently, she failed to tell me that her band has a following. She told me she would set aside tickets for my family that we could pick up at the door. Yeah, we need tickets. Apparently she is the lead singer to a popular local band called Chasing Twilight. Needless to say, I have heard of them, never have I seen them play live, so of course I had no clue Bella was the lead singer. I was absolutely floored.

My family is being really weird about this. They all have been smiling and making eyes at me, whenever her name comes up. I guess they can see for the first time I am really excited about getting to know a girl. I just hope she will let me. When she told me she doesn't date, my heart kind of dropped, but I am just hoping that I can change her mind.

Thursday night I met up with my family and we made our way to the venue where the concert was taking place. She plays twice a month to a crowd of about 500 people. Alice told me that she has been offered several record deals but always turns them down. Her band is very supportive of whatever she needs, because most likely they know they wouldn't have a band without her as the voice. And boy does she have a voice. I picked up the cd locally and have been making myself acquainted with their music. They do a mix set of original songs and cover songs like most local bands do, and I can't wait to see it live. The fact that we both enjoy music, is a huge turn on for me.

She plays the piano some too, but mostly focuses on her guitar. She said she can play a few songs on the drums too. Needless to say she is super talented. Not to mention her dancing. I wonder how so much talent can be stuffed into one little body. I was thrilled to know we have piano playing in common.

We took our seats which thankfully were up close where I could really see her in action.

"This is exciting, Eddie is dating a musician. That's hot." Emmett said.

"First of all, I am not dating her. We are going to hang out. Second of all, shut up, I don't want you scaring her off." I said seriously.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry Edward." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Alice knows these things, I just have a feeling we will be seeing more of you and Bella together." She said tapping her head.

Just as she said this, the lights started dimming signaling the start of the show. Soon the band moved to the stage, with Bella trailing slightly behind, looking slightly scared, but quickly shaking it off, and putting her game face on. She was wearing sexy jeans with a wide white belt and a champagne colored top, that showed off a good 5 inches of her flat stomach, her hair falling in soft curls around her face. She approached the microphone and welcomed the audience.

"We are Chasing Twilight. We are going to a do a nice mix of songs tonight. I have a new song that we are debuting tonight, which we are hoping you will like. At any rate, we hope you enjoy and have fun with us tonight, without further a do….we are going to start off with one of my all time No Doubt favorites, which I will have you know, I also mastered playing on the drums for Rock Band." She said giggling as the drumming started for the song "Sunday Morning"

"Holy Shit, Edward, she plays Rock Band, I think I'm in love." Emmett said.

"Calm down killer." I said, without taking my eyes off of her as she sang the song and danced around getting the crowd riled up.

I watched as she made her way back by the drummer, and was basically singing to him, while he played his heart out on the drums. She quickly made her way back towards the microphone stand as the song was coming to a close, not missing a beat, or a note. Perfectly in pitch, not an easy song to sing either.

I chanced a glance at my mom and dad, and they really seemed to be enjoying the show so far, sometimes I am glad my parents are semi cool. Not a lot of parents would be into this, but they both seem impressed.

"How're you guys feeling?? You awake now?? I haven't danced around my apartment to that song at all." She told the audience joking while picking up a guitar and starting the song Sober by Pink. After belting out that song, she took a drink of water and sat down at the piano and started the song "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco. After those 3 songs, she played 2 originals off of their cd. Then she played "Worn me Down" by Rachel Yamagata, a soft acoustic version of "Umbrella" by Rhianna while winking at Emmett because of their Umbrella song private joke. Then she slowed it down by playing "Breathe Me" by Sia, just her and the piano at first, it's a beautiful song.

My favorite song was when she sang "God" by Tori Amos. I have secretly loved Tori Amos for years. She's an amazing singer, so I was secretly thrilled when I heard this angel singing a reworked acoustical version cover of her song God. After she finished the Tori song, they played 2 more originals, and then informed the audience they would be playing their last song, which also happened to be their new song.

She sat at the piano again, and explained she wrote the song during a difficult time in her life, and hopes everyone likes it as much as they do. The song was called Never Say Never, and contrary to what she told me, she is pretty damn good at playing piano.

a/n: (the song is actually by the Fray give it a listen :))

I decided to really listen to the lyrics to see if it gave me any clues about what hard time she was going through when she wrote this song. The music was beautiful, and she was singing with the most passion I had seen tonight.

Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
and just hold a smile  
falling in and out of love  
a scene their proud of  
together all the while

You can never say never while we don't know it  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go

Picture you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
I will be your guardian from all that's coming down  
steady your hand

We're falling apart,  
we're coming together,  
again and again  
we're crawling apart,  
but we're falling together,  
falling together  
together again

She finished the song, and stood and took a bow with the rest of her band mates before exiting the stage. Only then did she make eye contact with me. She smiled a huge grin, then winked and left the stage.

"Wow that was awesome." Alice squealed bouncing up and down next to me. "I mean I knew she was talented, but wow, just wow."

"I actually really enjoyed that." My dad said.

"Me too." I whole heartedly agreed, as Bella started to approach us.

"Hi." She said shyly. "Did you guys enjoy the show?" she asked nervously.

"Are you kidding, that was fantastic Bella, ella, ella." Emmett said lifting her into a big bear hug, making her eyes widen with surprise.

"Put her down Em, you are going to scare her." Rosalie scolded, and then smacked his arm. "And quit drooling over her, just because she can play Rock Band." She added.

"Oh yeah, you shouldn't have said that. Emmett will never leave you alone now. He is kind of a video game freak." I told her softly.

"Excellent, I look forward to kicking your ass then." She said holding her own.

"It's on squirt." He said.

"I look forward to it."

"Bella you have such a lovely voice, we were very impressed with your musical talent." My mom responded sweetly.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mom, that gives me the creeps."

"Ok, Esme."

"Yes, great show, we will definitely come to your next one." My dad said shocking us all.

"Fabulous, I'm glad you liked it." She told my dad sincerely.

"Well, we must be going, you guys have fun tonight." My mom said, pulling everyone quickly away from us so we could be alone. Subtle mom. Subtle.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Um…hmmmm. I am actually starving, so maybe we can go get something to eat?" she suggested.

"Excellent, I am famished myself." I told her.

I followed her with my hand on the small of her back out of the venue and into the New York City night. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a night i will never forget.

a/n: Kind of a short chapter, but i will be writing more soon, my computer got a virus and then i needed it reformatted and my brother in law put on an old copy of word that i don't have a product key code for, so i have to go get my computer reformatted again with my newer version of word now that i found all the discs, and i also got a new battery for my laptop so i should be updating weekly again soon...sorry for the delays on my stories..i am going to work on Agent Bella Swan for those of you reading that one, i get a lot of messages asking for updates on that one, i had this chapter written for weeks and just never posted it, so here it is...i will work on more soon!!


End file.
